Indiana Jones Fan Fiction:Featured articles
If you would like your article to be in the Feature Article on the main page, then you edit it yourself. Please vote and/or nominate a featured article on Indiana Jones Fan Fiction:Featured articles/Voting. Feature Articles What are they? They are summarized, short, and original articles that are on the front page for viewers and readers to get an taste of our wiki. You can connect it to your Original, long article or create a short one instead of a full article. Each Article has to be either a character, artifact, place, ogananization, or place that connects to one of the stories in our Adventure Timeline (link below). Anyone can create one! Requirements General Requirements #… be well written, comprehensive and detailed. ##To be well written, the article must have a prose that is engaging and of a professional standard. ##To be detailed, an article must be written in an encyclopedic format with no point of view in the detail, though the detail does not have to be novella-like detail. The detail must also contact all relevant major facts and plot points. ##The article must acknowledge and explore all aspects of the subject and cover every encyclopedic angle. ##The article does not need to have a finished storyline. ##To be well written, comprehensive and detailed, the article must be of substantial length, long enough to provide sufficient information, depth and analysis of the subject without including unnecessary information. ##The article must be clear, using a logical structure written in plain language. ##The article must follow standard writing conventions of modern English (ie, correct grammar, punctuation and spelling). ##The article must not be a Mary Sue as specified by the following requirements for certain types of articles. ##All grammar and spelling must be one hundred percent accurate. #… have an introduction of at least two-hundred and fifty (250) words that summarizes the entire topic and prepares the reader for the greater detail in the following sections. #… have at least twenty (20) internal links to Indiana Jones Fan Fiction besides years. #… have a Behind the scenes section documenting any notable facts about the development of or inspiration for the article. All entries should have at least one fact, as every article is inspired by something and there is always interesting points about the development of the article. #… be properly sourced with all available appearances on Indiana Jones Fan Fiction #… follow the Manual of Style. #… contain enough images where appropriate. #… not be tagged with improvement tags at the time of nomination. #… have absolutely no red links, as they must be filled with at least stubs or not be linked to at all. #… have no links in section titles. #… have a substantial, though not overwhelming, table of contents. #… be stable, meaning that it is not the subject of any edit wars and that the content does not change significantly from day to day, reversions of vandalism and improvements based on suggestions not applying. Character Requirements A Featured Article nominee detailing a character must: #… have a detailed history section describing all aspects of the characters life. This includes his early life, his rise to power/fame/fortune, how he was able to maintain his power/fame/fortune or how he lost it. A detailed explanation of his death, if he is dead, and the events immediately after his death must also be given. #… have three specific sections detailing the character outside of the history: ##Provided that the character is dead, the article must have a detailed section describing the legacy of the character. Stating that the character did not do anything of major importance is not an option, as influence does not necessarily mean influence on a major galactic scale. Characters always influence those around them, so how the legacy that the character left on his friends, family or associates must be given. ##The article must have a detailed Personality and traits section, one that actually contains weaknesses and faults rather than gushing praise of who the person was. ##The article must have a detailed Talents and abilities section. ##While it is not required, it is suggested that the article have a detailed Relationships section. Organization Requirements A Featured Article nominee detailing an organization must: #… have a detailed and realistic history section that state three main plot points, and this is especially important for articles that claim to have been powerful and strong throughout time. These include why the organization came into power, how it came into power and how they retained powers. The latter of the three includes wars, battles, treaties and anything else that allows an organization to retain power. ##If the story is unfinished, the ending of the history section must be left open to interpretation. The author must simply end the story or state that it was unknown what happened. Articles saying that an organization lasted for thousands of years without any detailed explanation as to how or why that happened will not be accepted. ##If the story is finished, the history section must detail how and why the organization fell, why they were or were not able to rise up again and how they did or did not rise up again. #… have the following five major sections, not counting the history section, if the organization is a government. ##A detailed section describing all branches of the government. If it is a democracy or a republic, the article must go into detail about the make up of and cooperation between the executive, legislative and judicial branches. If it is a dictatorship, the article must go into detail about the powers of the dictator. If it is a theocracy, the article must go into detail about the powers of the church. ##A detailed section describing the economy of the government, including whether or not it is a free market, also including the reasons why it is or is not. It must also include the type of currency, what the currency is worth and how it is used. A more detailed history of the economy should also be included, describing any possibly recessions, surpluses, deficits, crashes, etc. it might have had. ##A detailed section describing all aspects of the society and culture, including the type of entertainment the people enjoy and the type of lifestyles the people lead. ##A detailed section describing the military of the government. This section should include the hierarchy of the military, who the overall commander is, what types of forces the military uses for specific excursions, what branches the military employs and the tactics of the military in any given war. Device Requirements A Featured Article nominee detailing a technological device, including weapons, must: #… have a detailed characteristics section describing all aspects of the device’s design, appearance and usage. #… have a detailed history section covering all aspects of the creation of the device and the major events it was used in during its history. This includes how it was employed in wars and any other type of conflict or mission. Vehicle Requirements A Featured Article nominee detailing a vehicle, be it land based, sea based, or air based must: #… have a detailed history section covering all aspects of the creation of the vehicle and the major events it was used in during its history. This includes how it was employed in wars and any other type of conflict or mission. #… have a detailed characteristics section describing all aspects of the device’s design, appearance and usage. #… have a detailed armaments section describing all of the weapons and weapons system used in the craft, if it has any weapons. #… have a detailed systems section describing all of the major systems other than weapons. This section should include the navigation system and engine systems, as well as any other system deemed relevant. #… have a detailed variations section describing all of the variations of the design used on other classes of vehicles, if any. This should include who modified it, who it was used for and what changes were made to the original design. Fan Works Requirements A Featured Article nominee detailing a fan work such as fan fiction, fan films or fan video games must: #… have a detailed preface describing the relevant events leading up to the documented story. #… have a detailed summary describing all of the events detailed in the story. If it is about a fan fiction or fan film, it should be in the form of a traditional summary. If it is about a fan video game, whether it is made up or real, it can be detailed level by level, though that requires significantly more detail in each section. #… have a gameplay section detailing every aspect of the gameplay if the article is about a fan video game. #… have an Appearances section listing the Dramatis personae, locations, organizations, events and any other miscellaneous appearances currently featured in the fan project. #… have a detailed section chronicling every aspect of the development of the project, including work that went into initially developing it and work that went into the actual creation. #… have a table of contents linking to any currently released parts of the project. Current featured articles We do not have any at the moment. Category:Featured articles